The Animal Within
by Princess Seki
Summary: A songfic based on the song "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. This fic explores one of the first meetings between young Shuuichi and Youko Kurama. Rated T to be safe. Please review!


Author's Note: My very first songfic, be proud of me! Actually, the idea for this came to me while I was driving to work one day (too many days of Christmas in July will do that to ya XP) and it came on the radio. I imagine getting used to having someone else share your body is a very difficult thing to do; especially if that person is an ex-bandit with a propensity for violence and lechery. Perhaps Shuuichi is a bit older than he actually was when Youko began talking to him, but I didn't want to make him TOO terribly young. Anywho, the song I based this on is _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace. You almost have to listen to the song to get an idea of its intensity, but I think it fits the inner battle between young Shuuichi and Youko perfectly! Alright, enough rambling... enjoy!

Warnings: Um... none to speak of besides some slight sexual innuendo towards the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or its characters. I also do not own _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace, but I wish I would have thought of it! XP

_

* * *

_

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside

* * *

_Shuuichi…_ The nine year old jerked upright, staring around his room suspiciously for the source of that sickeningly sly voice. He had _not_ been sleeping, he was sure of it this time. And that voice… it was so familiar, and yet so terribly frightening!

_

* * *

_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_

* * *

_

_Don't ignore me, boy…_

The red-head gasped, his head whipping around to find the source of the voice. It had seemed to be right next to him! No… it was him! Oh Lord, he was hearing voices…

_That's right, Shuuichi, I exist within you, but I am more than just a voice in your head. You know who I am… think hard…_ Slightly panicked, the boy tried to think. He was going crazy, he really was! He had always been told that hearing voices inside one's own head was not a good thing!

_Concerntrate!_ The voice had taken on an annoyed tone. _You know who I am; you've known me since you were very young._ A series of images flashed through the child's head. A silver fox, a tall man in flowing clothes, gleaming golden eyes…

_

* * *

_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

* * *

"Youko Kurama…" The name came unbidden from Shuuichi's lips in a tone of distant awe. Of course, the fox-man who had come to visit him in his dreams so often when he was younger; the man whose voice was becoming a steadily more and more frequent occurrence both in and out of dreams.

_Very good, Shuuichi, I was beginning to think you had actually forgotten me…_

"Wh-what do you want?" Emerald eyes closed as the boy buried his face in his pillow, frightened of being overheard and bringing suspicious questions from his mother. The image of a tall, lean fox-man bloomed beneath his eyelids; silver tail swishing lazily and silver ears pricked forward in interest. A smug smirk was set firmly on his thin lips as he folded his pale arms across his equally pale chest. Everything about him seemed to glow in an unearthly way.

_It's time for us to have a little chat… Since we're going to be sharing this body, I feel you deserve to know some things about me. After all, how will you ever learn to master my powers if you have no idea where they come from?_

_

* * *

_

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside

* * *

"Powers?" Despite his fear and confusion, a spark of curiosity rose within Shuuichi's young chest. "What do you mean?"

_I mean powers, boy, demonic powers! I won't let you become some average, weakling human!_

_

* * *

_

Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

* * *

"Demonic?!" shrieked Shuuichi, forgetting to keep his voice down.

_Quiet!_ hissed the fox demon's harsh voice. _You do NOT want your mother taking you to a psychiatrist!_ The red-head froze as he heard his mother's footsteps approach his door. He watched as her shadow paused by the door for a moment, then walked away again.

"What do you mean demonic?! I'm not into witchcraft or anything like that!"

_Oh, but you are…_ The voice held a somewhat cruel laughter in it. _Close your eyes, child, I want you to see me._ Obediently, Shuuichi closed his eyes again and the fox demon appeared once more.

"I don't understand," the boy whispered, "who are you?"

_

* * *

_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_

* * *

_

_I am the infamous demon bandit Youko Kurama._

There was a note of pride in the man's voice now, and more than a hint of arrogance. _Let me show you…_ A series of images flashed through Shuuichi's mind, almost faster than he could comprehend. There was the fox demon running, then he was examining a jewel the size of Shuuichi's fist, now he was slicing a man in two with what appeared to be a spiked whip… The images continued, taking him, he supposed, through the different stages of this Youko Kurama's life. Some images were so exciting he felt his breath catch in his chest. Some were so violent he felt the need to retch. And some were so sensual that he felt himself blushing as he watched them, ignoring the sudden burst of heat in his lower region. Who was this man, and why was he talking to Shuuichi, of all people?

_I am speaking to you, Shuuichi, because it is _your_ body that I happened to trap myself in when I fled from Makai nearly a decade ago._ The boy jumped; he hadn't realized Youko Kurama could hear his thoughts… The images ceased suddenly, leaving Shuuichi half-sick with apprehension. From the looks of it, Youko Kurama had been a thief and a killer!

_

* * *

_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_

* * *

_

_Thievery and murder are two of my specialties, but I am perhaps best known for my skill in the bedroom…_

An image appeared in front of Shuuichi's eyes, but he opened them with a gasp as soon as he saw what it contained. Chilling laughter filled the boy's head as the fox demon spoke again. _You will grow to enjoy it in time; I will teach you my tricks._

"No!" the read-head whispered, frightened. "I don't want to learn that! Leave me alone!" He gave a strangled cry as his left arm lifted of its own accord and his fingers flexed; he could not feel that arm as it moved.

_You are still young, but you are growing stronger. In time, this body will suit me well. I feel much potential in you…_

"Leave me alone!" the boy growled, eyes wide with fear. "Get out of my head!"

_Tsk tsk, young one, you must learn to share. This body is not yours, but _ours_, and you must learn to accept that. Sleep now; you will begin your training soon…_

"No…" mumbled Shuuichi, but his eyes were heavy with sleep. He fought to stay awake, but he was so tired that he finally gave in and allowed his eyes to drift slowly shut. The fox demon was waiting for him when he did; a sly smirk fixed on his lips and his glowing golden orbs burning into the boy's mind even as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become

* * *

Well? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did I choose the right song? LET ME KNOW!! I love reviews, so let me know what you thought of it! And, for any of you following my other fics, I _am_ working on them... I just needed to get this out first. Love you all bunches!

Princess Seki


End file.
